


The Ideas of the People

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chapter 6 is the fluffiest thing you'll ever read, Coming (mostly) untouched, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff, Give me a prompt for a ficlet, I lied. Chapter 7 is really fluffy too, M/M, Masturbation, More Fluff, Most any ship, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, This is just me taking ideas, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Chapter 1: Information about PromptsChapter 2: Destiel- Cas' Masturbation LessonChapter 3: Weecest- Fluff From Outside POVChapter 4: Sabriel- Wing KinkChapter 5: Dean/Cas/Human!Impala- PolygamyChapter 6: Absolute Destiel FluffChapter 7: A Very Destiel Valentine’s Day





	1. Information

Okay, so... Ships I will write about are as followed, but certainly not limited to: 

 

Castiel/Dean Winchester

Castiel/Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester

Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester/Lucifer

Castiel/Lucifer

Sam Winchester/Gabriel

Possibly OC's, such as Human!Impala, Angel OC's...

 

I don't have too many boundaries, except for the usual, I suppose. (scat, watersports, rape/non-consensual, usually) I suppose I'm not too fond of angst, but I will write it occasionally, if my emotions permit.  

 

If I don't write your request, please don't get angry or feel bad. I promise to try my best, but occasionally my boundaries will be stretched or reached. I'm not an assertive person, for sure. 

 

Gay ships, here I come! I just adore my Dean, Sam, and Cas... (and on and on)

 

I'd imagine that my chapters or responses will be about 500-1000 words long, but I'm not totally sure. I generally write things and think that they're super long, and then I'm like wow, that was seven words long. 

 

Thank you in advance! I can't wait to see what amazing ideas you guys will have to offer. Chances are, since I'm a busy bee, I'll most likely pick and write the prompts that I like the most.

 

Side Note: I will never judge anyone for what they like, or would like me to write no matter what, so go for it! Follow your heart, or dreams, or whatever the kids say. Just because I don't write your idea doesn't mean I don't like you or don't respect you or what you like in any way shape or form.


	2. Destiel- Castiel's Anatomy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Oh! It would be amazing to have an inexperienced Cas learning about his human body and the awkward erections it can cause. Dean would have to talk him through his first masturbation session, his first orgasm or his first wet dream. I have a thing for awkward but tender sex... haha xx"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent!

Castiel was  _dying;_ he was sure of it. He had just been sitting in his bed, as he normally did, except this time he was thinking about Dean. His mind had gone a little off-track, and wandered to the image of Dean's face, his lips, his freckles. How far did his freckles go? Where did they lead to? 

Castiel was hard. His vessel's penis seemed to be standing quite rigidly. This had only happened during times of desperate need to urinate, but this felt different somehow. It was  _throbbing._ It was hot, and he could feel the heat of the skin if he put his hand over his erection through his slacks. 

He needed to talk to Dean. What was he supposed to do about this dilemma?

Castiel stood and began to walk to Dean's room, his stride having an awkward gait to it, as it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do... To walk with an erection, that is. 

He knocked at the elder Winchester's bedroom door, the heel of his hand inadvertently coming down to press against the hot line of his erection through his pants. 

Castiel heard a grunt come from the other side of the door, which he took to be an affirmation of sorts. The newly human man walked into the room and gazed at Dean, suddenly feeling awkward. Did friends talk to eachother about these sort of things? 

"Dean... Hello, I'm here." Castiel said eloquently, giving the hunter a slightly awkward half-smile. 

"Uh, yeah... I see that, man. There a reason you came here?" Dean asked, having been lounging in his bed with a Vonnegut book.

Castiel nodded, his lips pressed into a firm line. "My penis is hard. I believe that I have an erection." He said simply, staring Dean down, and frowning. 

Dean looked to have just about choked on his own tongue. "What?! Cas, dude- You can't just- Guys don't... You don't just go around tellin' guy friends about your disco stick." 

Castiel frowned and made a noise of thought. "Yes, perhaps, but I don't know what to do about it." He said sullenly and glanced down to the tent in his pants. It seemed that staring at Dean did nothing to help his erection subside; in fact, it was more rigid that it was before, if possible.  

Dean furrowed his brows in confusion. "Dude, what do you mean? Rub one out? Play with yourself. Make yourself feel good.  _ _Get off."__

"Get off?" Castiel questioned  "I'm not on anything. What do I get off of?" 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned in exasperation. "You mean, you've never... had one out?" He made a rather lewd gesture by his own crotch, which made Castiel's frown deepen. 

"No." Cas said simply. "I actually have no idea what you're talking about." He mumbled and chewed on his lower lip. 

"Okay, um..." Dean looked as if he seemed to be having an internal argument with himself. "Okay, shut the door. Quietly." 

Castiel nodded slowly, still confused as to what was going on. He walked over to the door and shut it quietly, standing back in front of Dean's bed. 

"Dude, sit down. You look like you're filing for fuckin' taxes." Dean mumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yes, okay..." Castiel nodded and took a seat on the edge of Dean's bed, watching his fellow human curiously. 

"Cas, listen to me." Dean started, fixing Castiel with a pointed look. "Sammy never hears about this. Never.  _Never."_ Dean looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel in his face, but Cas didn't mention that. 

"Okay...?" Castiel said slowly. "What are your plans, and why are they so bad that Sam can't hear about them, ever?" 

Dean licked over his lips nervously and glanced down to the bedsheets as if they were the most interesting thing he'd seen all day. "I'm going to show you how to masturbate." 

Castiel nodded slowly and glanced at Dean. "I've heard of that before. You're going to show me how to please myself... sexually?" 

"Yes, I am. And this is  _not_ a gay thing." Dean mumbled and chewed at his lip. "Take your pants off, man. You can't do this in your church clothes." He mumbled, sighing. 

Castiel nodded and began to peel his pants off, but Dean stopped him.

"Wait... Wait, this'll work better..." Dean stood and gestured for Cas to lay down where he had been a moment before. "Lay down where I was." He sat on the corner of the bed and watched Cas stretch out. 

Castiel simply nodded again and pulled his pants off slowly, shimmying out of them and setting them on the floor. 

"Good..." Dean commented, licking his lips as he eyed the tent in Cas' boxers. "Now... Close your eyes. Think about something that turns you on. Someone hot... Don't touch your dick yet. Take some time and touch your nipples, maybe. Some guys like that." Dean liked that. 

Castiel let out a slow breath and closed his eyes, freckles and pouty pink lips coming to his mind immediately. He unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, along with his tie. The blue-eyed man ran a hand down his chest, his breath hitching as his fingers brushed over a nipple. "Mmm..." Cas moaned softly and rolled it between his fingers, feeling it harden and become sensitive. He took another moment, playing with the other and feeling his cock twitch in response. "What now?" He breathed out, his voice a low growl. 

Dean shivered and licked his lips, eyeing Cas and shifting on the bed. "Yeah... Yeah... Take your boxers off." He mumbled, opening his side drawer and grabbing a small bottle of lube. That would make the road easier. 

Castiel's eyes cracked open slightly and met Dean's, noticing how the man sucked his lower lip into his mouth and squirmed a little when Cas' thick cock rose up to his stomach, the head slick with precum. 

"Gorgeous..." Dean mumbled under his breath, unaware that he'd said that out loud. He handed the lube to Cas. "Squirt some in your hand and get it warmed up... Then wrap your hand around your cock. Maybe play with the head some first. The top part." He breathed out, barely a whisper. This was turning him on considerably, and Cas hadn't even touched himself yet. 

Castiel nodded and swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, a soft gasp leaving his lips at the stimulation. "Fuck..." He breathed out, his fingernail briefly playing in the slit, which made his back arch. 

Dean was the hard and desperate one now, his darkened eyes locked onto Cas. Or, his cock, more specifically. That was the first time he'd ever heard Castiel swear, and it was beyond hot, and fucking filthy in the best way. 

Castiel groaned quietly and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock after he'd warmed up some lube, his eyes fluttering shut as his head fell back. "Mm, Dean... It feels so good." He slowly began to move his hand instinctually, every nerve ending in his body completely overwhelmed by the desire he was driven by.  

When Cas moaned his name, Dean just about came in his pants, barely restraining himself from doing so. "Yeah, that's it, baby. Twist your wrist on the upstroke. Keep touching the head. Feels real good, huh?" 

Castiel groaned in response, his hand speeding up on its own. He experimented with how tight his grip was, and exactly how to twist on the upstroke. 

Pretty soon, to say the least, Cas was falling apart. His moans filled the room, back arching occasionally when he played with the head of his cock. He felt s _omething_ building, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Dean... Dean- Mm... It feels so good. So good." He breathed out, gasping softly. 

Dean licked his lips and eyed Cas, now resorting to rubbing at himself through his pants. This was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever witnessed, and he'd be damned if he turned down the opportunity to enjoy it. "Good... Yeah, baby. Fuck your hand. Bet it feels amazing." 

Castiel's breath hitched as Dean spoke, only being able to nod. "I'm- I... I feel something. Gonna-" He cut himself off with a gasp as he came, eyes rolling back into his head. "Dean~" Cas moaned in a positively filthy manner, his back arching up. 

Dean felt himself come inside of his pants a moment after Cas came. Jesus, he wasn't a fucking teenager anymore, but that had been so hot. "Yeah, Cas..." He whispered in awe and gazed at the dark-haired man. 

Castiel slowly made an attempt to sit up once he had calmed himself down, licking over his lips. "Thank you, Dean. That was very informing."

Dean grinned lazily at Cas, leaning to kiss the angel's cheek. "Come back anytime you might need a reteaching." He winked at Castiel, standing to change into clean pants. 

"M'kay..." Castiel mumbled, but was already falling asleep. It seemed that his first orgasm had really tired him out. He was completely asleep within seconds. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something when he turned around, but shut it again and smiled at the sight of Cas curled up in his bed. 

The hunter silently moved to lay beside the human, an arm gently looping around his waist. "Night, Angel." He whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling fondly. 

Although Dean and Cas had been friends for years, Dean had a feeling that this was just the beginning of their relationship. He couldn't help but smile. 

 


	3. Wincest- Unintentional Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean somehow attract a guest during their private time. Nobody used the classroom, so they thought it was harmless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hi, my_angel_misha. Can you write a Wincest fic, top Dean, for them in a high school from outside POV /preferably a teacher/. Thank you!"

Mr. Novak had just been walking on the fourth floor of the high school where he taught. This floor was almost completely deserted. There were no classes anymore. No used classrooms, no students; but sometimes he just liked to come up here to think during his lunch break.

He was walking past room number 429 when he heard it: a moan. A rather _loud_ one at that. His eyes widened as he stood on his tiptoes to see through the small window at the top of the door. 

Sam Winchester... He had the boy in his third period history class. Sam Winchester was kissing someone, propped up against the teacher desk at the front of the room. The other boy appeared older, and was very attractive, as far as Mr. Novak could tell. He was unaware of the identity the older boy, as he'd only seen him around a few times before. He  _knew_ him somehow, though.

Mr. Novak knew he shouldn't have stood there and watched, but Sam was making these sweet little breathy noises that he could just barely hear through the door. 

Very quickly in his mind, an image appeared of Sam on the first day of school, getting out of a sleek black Chevy Impala, waving to his older brother... His older brother. Oh my God. That's where he knew the older boy from. 

Sam Winchester was making out with his older brother. 

All of a sudden, a million different thoughts and feelings ran through the teacher's mind. Wrong, dirty, bad... But these thoughts were also accompanied by... Sweet, innocent,  _hot._

This was wrong. He should leave. He needs to leave. 

Mr. Novak watched as Sam made a breathy noise and gripped Dean's hips, forcing his older brother closer to himself and moaning softly. 

That was why he simply couldn't get his feet to move. 

He watched as Dean pulled away to suck wet kisses to the long column of Sam's throat, trailing his tongue over a mark. The older boy's fingers tangled into his younger brother's hair, licking a long stripe up Sam's throat. 

Castiel Novak felt his breath hitch in his throat as he licked over his dry lips. It was wrong. It was so, so wrong. Yet... There was something that gave him pause. For among the soft moans of the boys were soft praises as well; soft declarations of love that made Cas' heart clench. Something so sweet and pure couldn't possibly be wrong... right?

Dean eventually pulled away from Sam with a blinding grin, saying something about how they should get back to class. 

Castiel got ready to bolt, but Sam only whined and nuzzled into Dean's neck, saying something about staying longer to cuddle. The younger boy's eyes lit up beautifully as he gave his older brother a large smile.

That simply couldn't be wrong. It couldn't. 

He watched as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and placed his head on his chest, a soft smile on the younger boy's lips. Dean reciprocated the hug, nuzzling into Sam's hair and whispering all about how much he loved Sam. 

Castiel couldn't hear their words, but occasionally he could make out the words 'I love you' mouthed from Dean.

He should tell someone. He really should, but... There was something that told him that he really shouldn't. Those boys had something in eachother that he hadn't even seen between married couples. 

Cas eventually pulled himself away from the door and began walking back down to his room, his mind in a fog. No. He'd leave those boys be. Nobody needed to know about their obvious love for eachother. Even he himself had felt like such an outsider to their safe bubble. 

Maybe Sam and Dean Winchester were just meant to be. Who knows? He sighed and placed his head on his desk, closing his eyes. 

This was one secret that he could keep secret, for as long as it needed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make the teacher an older Cas. Whoops!


	4. Sabriel- Wing Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "I was wondering if you could possibly do one with Dean/Castiel or Sam/Gabriel with a wing kink? Telling how sensitive and erotic the wings can be...so sensitive that the angel can practically orgasm from them being played with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me more prompts and I'll write them eventually :)

Sam and Gabriel were on the bed, making out as usual, when large golden wings suddenly protruded from the archangel's back, causing Sam's jaw to drop in awe. 

Sam broke away from the kiss to gasp, his eyes suddenly cast upon the three pairs of wings. "Gabe, they're gorgeous." He breathed out and met his angel's eyes again. "Can I touch them?" He asked warily. 

Gabriel licked over his lips and glanced at Sam, chewing at his lower lip. "I mean... They're kind of sensitive, so be gentle." He murmured. "Other than that... I guess?" The archangel murmured and glanced up to Sam. 

Sam grinned brightly and gently ran a large hand down the base of the top wing, his fingers running along the feathers gently. 

Gabriel gasped softly, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he licked over his lips. "Sam..." He breathed out, swallowing thickly.

The hunter was about to ask if he had hurt the angel, but... There was a look on his face that alluded to the fact that he was most certainly not hurting the angel. Perhaps, quite the opposite. "Oh, so they're  _that_ kind of sensitive." Sam grinned slightly and ran a hand over the arch of the top wing again, but more firmly. 

Gabriel moaned sweetly and closed his eyes, another quiet gasp leaving his lips as his hands looked for a spot to rest on Sam's body. "Fuck, Sam... More- Touch me more." 

Sam licked over his lips, his fingers trailing down to the middle pair of wings. They played among the feathers, occasionally tugging on a group of them gently. 

Gabriel was euphoric at this point, his smaller body shaking at the contact. He had enough conscious thought to turn around with his back to Sam, so that he could more easily access the appendages. 

The younger Winchester eyed Gabriel closely, admittedly quite turned on at how high the angel was on the feeling of having his wings fondled intimately. He grabbed a group of feathers gently and massaged his fingers into the flesh underneath them, earning a loud gasp from Gabriel. 

The archangel's body was shaking quite violently, moans slipping out from his lips one after the other, now. One hand was rubbing at his leaking erection through his pants, practically on the verge of orgasm.

Sam hummed to himself and leaned to gently run his tongue over the fleshy arch of the top of the wing, smirking wolfishly and leaving open-mouthed kisses there. Of course his wings would taste sweet.

Gabriel gasped as he came immediately at the contact, a loud moan leaving his lips. He practically came untouched at the hands (and mouth) of Sam. His small body shook at the oversensitivity, slowly calming down with shaky breaths. "Fuck." He whispered, tucking his wings against his back. 

Sam grinned brightly as he turned Gabe back around to look at him, his eyes bright. "That was really hot." He breathed out and licked his lips, another grin appearing on his lips. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly and grinned tiredly. "Yeah, yeah... Now cuddle me. I'm worn out." 

Sam snorted and wrapped Gabriel in his arms, pulling them into a laying down position. "Love you." He murmured, nosing into Gabriel's soft hair. 

"Love you too, kiddo." Gabriel hummed, wrapping a wing around the hunter and making him purr contently. 

The two fell asleep like that, pressed very close together and content in the company of eachother. Gabriel just so happened to sleep for a very, very long time. An orgasm like that wasn't something you got over quickly. 

Nnevertheless, he was in Sam's arms, so he slept peacefully, wrapped up in dreams about the hunter. 


	5. Dean/Castiel/Human!Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was written for the prompt "Can you do a smut with Dean/Cas/Human!Impala" 
> 
> Heck yeah, I can! I love Baby with a passion. 
> 
> ((Ian Somerhalder as Baby 2k17))
> 
> https://www.stormmanagement.com/artists/ian-Somerhalder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of hard to write a threesome, I've realized. I suppose this is no particular POV.
> 
> Mostly Dean's POV.
> 
> This was not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes!

Well, it certainly took some getting used to having the literal Impala walking around the halls of the bunker, Dean's  _Baby_ , but he wasn't exactly complaining, and neither was Castiel. 

Although Dean and Cas were dating, and completely, totally, and irrevocably in love, they had been talking about adding a third person for their relationship, even if only sexually. 

Baby was just the person for the job. He had a sharp-cut jaw, dark messy hair, and bright blue eyes. In fact, Dean could see many similarities between Baby and Cas. Quite frankly, the thought of them going at it turned him on way more that it should've. Or, both of them using him thoroughly. The thought never failed to turn him on.  

They needed a plan. Chances were, since Baby admitted to finding them both attractive, (Baby had walked in on them making out in the kitchen once, and the problem in his pants said more than enough, albeit wordlessly) he wouldn't have any objection to getting down and dirty with the two. A simple invitation would probably do just fine, and get the job done. 

So that's exactly what they did; enticed Baby. Dean and Castiel sat down on the couch in the living area of the bunker, the hunter putting a hand on Cas' knee as he leaned in to kiss him slowly. 

Baby usually came into the living room around this time of night to watch television, and tonight would be no different, most likely. 

Dean started to get really into the kiss, letting out a shaky breath as his tongue tangled with Cas'. No matter what, Cas never failed to get him going, rather easily. Maybe Dean was just sensitive. He shifted onto Castiel's lap, just before he heard someone clear their throat from behind the couch. Dean smirked against Cas' lips and pulled away to gaze over the back of the couch with half-lidded eyes, only to see a very flustered looking Baby standing there. 

Castiel turned to peer at Baby as well, a clear smirk on his lips. "Why don't you come sit down, Baby?" He murmured and patted the seat next to Dean and Cas. "We wanna talk." 

Baby licked over his lips nervously and sat down next to them, clearly both aroused and anxious about the situation. 

Dean eyed Baby as he sat, his eyes trailing down his body. Dean hasn't ever been subtle, so... Here went nothing. "I want you to kiss me. And Cas, too... I want you both to use me, as you please." He breathed out, only a ring of green left in his eyes, replaced by dark pupil. 

Both Castiel and Dean noticed Baby's breath hitch in his throat, the dark-haired man nodding quickly as he shifted on the couch. 

"Well... Kiss me then." Dean breathed out, his eyes fluttering down to Baby's lips, looking more than eager. 

Baby nodded quickly and gently wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck, slowly pulling him in for a kiss and beginning to work their lips together.

Dean moaned softly into the kiss, easily parting his lips for Baby and shivering, pulling the Impala closer, although he was still on Castiel's lap. 

Castiel, never one to be left out of the fun, began to place kisses down Dean's neck, making his boyfriend whine into Baby's mouth. 

Baby took the opportunity to lick into Dean's mouth, pulling the elder Winchester as close as he could get him. 

The two were now feverishly making out, a dam of sorts seeming to have been broken. Dean's hands were grasping at Baby's shirt, his hair; anywhere he could get his hands, really. 

Dean eventually pulled away, gasping for air, his eyes wild with need. "Bedroom." He breathed out, knowing that both men would understand. 

Castiel nodded and picked Dean up, motioning for Baby to follow them to Dean's bedroom. He placed Dean onto the bed and grinned wolfishly, licking over his lips. "Good boy." The angel whispered and kissed down Dean's neck, pulling his boyfriend's shirt over his head. 

"C'mere, Baby." Castiel urged. "Dean loves having his nipples played with. I'm sure he'd adore having two mouths on him at the same time. He's quite a slut for that. Huh, sweetheart?" He asked Dean.

Dean whined in response, nodding quickly. "Please. Need to be touched. Touch me. Both of you." He breathed out and pulled Cas closer, extending an arm for Baby as well. 

"We're here, Dean." Baby hummed as he pressed close to Dean as well, leaning down to tease one of Dean's nipples in his teeth, while Castiel leaned down to lick at the other. 

They both worked their way down Dean's body, Cas moving to work Dean out of his pants, peeling his boxers off as well. "Mm, look how hard he is for us, Baby." He smirked, loosely stroking Dean. 

Baby groaned softly and eyed Dean. "He's so needy." He licked his lips and leaned to trail his tongue up the shaft of Dean's cock, while Cas mouthed at the head. 

Dean's eyes shut tightly as he moaned, opening his eyes again as he heard soft, wet noises coming from Cas and Baby. The two were essentially making out around the head of his cock, tongues twirling together near Dean's slit. 

He must've died and went to heaven. "P-please. Please! Need you inside of me. Both of you." He whimpered, fisting his hands in their hair. 

Twin groans came from Castiel and Baby, two pairs of dark eyes snapping up to meet his. Cas reached into the side drawer for lube, uncapping it and spreading some along his fingers. "I'll get him ready." He breathed out, pressing a finger into Dean. 

Dean moaned and reached to pull Baby into a kiss, soft noises traveling from his mouth to the Impala's. Cas' fingers always felt so damn good. 

Castiel worked his way up to three fingers before pulling them out and watching them both for a moment. "Baby, c'mere. You can go in first. I'm sure he's desperate for a thick cock." 

A low whine left Dean's lips at the words, his legs spreading more, obscenely wide. "Please, please... Need you." The slightly degrading dirty talk always did something to him.

Baby licked over his lips and began to strip down, noticing two pairs of eyes on him. He dipped his fingers in the lube and spread some along his cock, slowly moving to between Dean's legs. "You ready?" He asked, his voice low and gravelly. 

Dean whimpered and nodded, letting out a loud moan as Baby began to push into him. "Baby, Baby, fuck..." He groaned and spread his legs more, eyes fluttering closed as the man bottomed out and stayed there. 

"My turn." Castiel smirked and grabbed the lube, pressing a lubed finger to Dean's rim and beginning to push it in slowly beside Baby's cock. "Tell me if you need to stop." 

Dean moaned loudly and nodded, his hole clenching slightly. He felt so full already, and he only had a cock and a finger inside of him. "More, Cas. More." He whimpered. 

Castiel nodded and pressed a second finger into Dean, slowly, kissing down his boyfriend's stomach. He eyed them both, eyes dark with lust. 

Dean licked his lips and whined. "I'm ready. Please, I'm ready.  _Please."_

Castiel nodded and pulled his fingers out, lubing up his cock. "You're really gonna have to relax, Dean." He murmured as he nudged at Dean's hole and slowly began to push in with a groan, amazed at the tightness. "Fuck, Dean."

Baby let out a similar groan, loving the feeling of Dean's tight hole with another throbbing cock next to his own. He made eye-contact with Castiel and began to move slowly with the angel, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

Dean moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. The feeling was so good, and so, so overwhelming. He felt so amazingly full. The Winchester knew he wouldn't last long.

Both Baby and Cas knew that they wouldn't last long either, moving in a synchronous rhythm of in and out, in and out. 

Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean heatedly as he began to feel close, licking around his mouth and moaning softly. 

Baby pressed wet kisses along Dean's neck, feeling his balls begin to draw up as well. God, he really wasn't going to last much longer. 

Dean moaned at all the stimulation, finally coming with a loud gasp and a moan of both Baby and Cas' names, although it sounded garbled and messy.

Castiel groaned lowly into Dean's mouth, his own orgasm being triggered by his lover's. He snapped his hips forward and came deep into Dean, feeling Baby's cum mix and join his own. 

Baby moaned against Dean's neck as he came, his breath hitching in his throat and fingers digging into Dean's sides. 

They all rested like that for a moment, before both Cas and Baby began to slowly pull out of Dean, collapsing next to Dean, on each side of him. 

Castiel snapped his fingers to clean them up, still panting heavily as he kissed Dean's cheek. "You did so well, sweetheart. So good for us." 

Baby hummed in agreement and kissed Dean's other cheek. "Amazing. So good." He breathed out, his eyelids feeling heavy as he nuzzled into Dean's neck.

There was an unspoken sort of agreement between them, to all curl up and fall asleep like that, Baby's face in Dean's neck, and Cas' head on Dean's chest.

They all slept peacefully that night, wrapped in eachother, their dreams focusing on eachother as well. Each was content and happy in the warmth of the others, and all slept through the night peacefully. 

Adding another lover to their relationship was gradual, and they never even noticed that it happened over time, until they were all just dating. Dean, Cas, and Baby made a wonderful trio, and they did everything together. To be completely honest, everything was perfect. 

Dean and Cas were sure glad that they decided to let Baby in on their relationship. It was the best idea either of them ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was really bad, and confusing, but I'm posting it anyway. It's kind of confusing writing for three people, and I feel like it was boring. 
> 
> I'd love more prompts to write, so have at it. I love you all!


	6. An Everyday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is just cute morning Destiel, and I don't regret a single word of it. Literally, this is tooth-rotting fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more promts, so hit me up! :)

Castiel could wake up to this every morning of his life, and never get sick of the sight of his Dean. His Dean was, for the lack of a better word, marvelous. The elder Winchester was all long eyelashes, elegant smatterings of freckles, and plush pink lips that had all the girls and guys sighing. 

But the other girls and guys didn't get to have Dean, and the proof was currently resting on his left ring finger; it was a silent statement of gold, wrapped around sterling silver. The inside of the ring had the words 'forever profound' engraved in Enochian, the very words that were engraved on Castiel's ring as well. 

Marriage was a picnic, and that's what surprised Castiel. He had always been warned about the fights, the disagreements, the sparks dying, but that never happened with Dean and Cas. Soulmates that were simply meant to be didn't have arguments (or big ones, anyway. The cake vs. pie war was still going strong). 

Castiel was shook from his reverie as his husband opened his eyes to reveal a shade of green that the angel had never known to exist before he'd met Dean. A flash of white teeth appeared when the Winchester realized that Cas had been staring. 

"You been starin' at me, Cas?" Dean questioned, his voice that rough baritone that made Castiel's toes curl, and his soul sing. 

"Perhaps. You know that it's fairly inevitable." Castiel smiled back, his mouth finding the hinge of Dean's jaw, where he left soft butterfly kisses. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled, his smile breaking off into a yawn. "You're too sweet for your own good, angel." 

Castiel raised an eyebrow to form a mock-stern look. "Dean, darling... You know that I'm not an angel anymore." He whispered, smiling softly. Cas didn't even feel the sharp tinge of loss or grieving for his grace anymore; Dean's love had filled that hole a long, long time ago. 

"You'll always be my angel." Dean grinned, aware of how cheesy that sounded. Dean was always such a sweetheart before his first cup of coffee. 

"I know." Castiel whispered, love shining brightly behind his deep cerulean eyes. "And you'll always be mine." He cradled Dean's jaw in his hand, leaning in to brush their lips together. "My righteous man." 

Dean's cheeks flushed pink as he mumbled something that was supposed to be grumpy under his breath, but his growing smile told Cas otherwise. "You're too sweet." 

"And so are you, so we're even." Castiel smiled and kissed Dean gently, sparks flying as their lips touched. He would never get sick of the thrill of their lips simply brushing together. 

You see, Dean Winchester was made for Castiel, and Castiel was made for Dean. A truer bond had never existed, and their souls would forever find one another. A bond of true love fears no sword, death, or even time. When you meet your true love, time stops moving for a moment, but does it really start back up again? 

Castiel had been there since the beginning of time, but time had never truly started for him until he had laid eyes on Dean Winchester. True love is forever profound; a bond that cannot be broken by the strongest of foes. 

Even though Cas wasn't an angel anymore, he didn't worry or fret, for he longed for nothing more than to grow old with Dean and live every moment with his love. No amount of grace could ever compare to the love that Castiel felt for Dean, every morning when he opened his eyes. Every morning, just like this one, was the beginning of a new lifetime to spend with his sweetheart, Dean Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment with a prompt, and I'll try to write it as efficiently as I can.


	7. Destiel Fluff For Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff for Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> Any ideas in the comments will be indulged upon, most likely, so throw me prompt ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Short Fluff!

Dean sighed happily as he shifted around on the big fluffy bed, his body curling around his fiancé’s contently. It was Valentine’s Day, at exactly nine am, and neither Dean or Castiel have had the willpower so far to leave the bed. 

Both Dean and Cas were awake, but neither had spoken yet, not wanting to break the serene silence that filled their ears and coursed mellowly through their bodies like a beautiful melody of bliss.

These were the moments Dean lived for. Neither of them needed to speak to voice their love; their actions were more than enough proof for that. Every whisper of fingers along the other’s spine was a silent declaration of love that spoke louder than words. Every tender kiss, placed upon soft skin voiced a reason why Dean loved Castiel, and why the angel loved his hunter. 

Dean Winchester was quite simply in love with Castiel Novak (soon to be Castiel _Winchester_ ), and he didn’t care who knew it. In fact, Dean quite preferred that others did know. 

 _“My fiancé,”_ he’d always begin, a fond gleam in his eye and a smile stretching his lips. The mailwoman knew, the Chinese food delivery guy knew, the guy at the gym knew. 

Castiel was simply the part of Dean that couldn’t be replaced, changed, or negotiated. Love wasn’t quite the word he’d use to describe it; Dean liked the word devotion. It always struck something in his heart, and made his soul sing. Yeah... He was devoted to Cas. That was it. 

Later that day, Dean and Castiel unwrapped eachother’s presents, stars in their eyes. 

Dean had gotten Castiel a jar of organic honey, bee-printed socks, and a necklace with angel wings on it and an engraving of his name in Enochian. 

The socks were the first to be put on, surprisingly enough. 

Castiel had gotten Dean a new hunting knife, a framed picture of them for their room, and a cherry pie-scented candle. It was quite the variety, but Dean loved Cas for his spontaneity. 

The picture was set up right away in their room. 

Dinner was made at the Bunker that night, because neither of them really felt like going out all that much. Cas wasn’t fond of crowds, and Dean just wanted the angel all to himself. 

Dean made angel hair spaghetti, much to the amused angel’s disbelief. 

_No, Cas. If it was real angel hair, we wouldn’t be eating it._

Lots of amused laughter and lingering glanced were to be had during the making and eating of dinner. Nearly shy glances were made when the other wasn’t looking, and fingers brushed under the table while hushed words were shared. 

In the darkness of their room, under the warmth of a comforter, Castiel made love to his human, slow and passionate, and so full of love that it had Dean fighting tears. 

Hands grasped at whatever skin they could find, and soft gasps were whispered into ears, lips brushing the shells. 

Dean reaches his climax first; he always did, because Castiel made sure that Dean was feeling his best before he let himself go. 

Strong arms wrapped around a freckled waist, and a button nose poked around and nuzzled under an angel’s ear. Castiel’s musky scent made Dean sigh in bliss. 

They fell asleep like that, so very in love, and so very tired out from the amazing day they’d had. Hearts fluttered together as Dean and Castiel drifted off with thoughts of each other fresh in their minds. 

A profound devotion was to be had, past death do they part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short little bit of fluff I decided to write. 
> 
> Give me prompt ideas in the comments and I’ll be sure to write them! Kudos are, as always, much appreciated as well <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your request below! :)


End file.
